DANGER
by hhibin
Summary: [AU]Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, kini terjadi. Mempermainkan seseorang, sudah pasti akan mendapatkan karma... Ia mengejar seseorang yang dulu pernah ia permainkan dan campakan. "Perubahan drastis, apa kau mempermainkanku? Jika memang benar, berarti kau dalam bahaya." (NARUHINA)
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DANGER (hhibin)**

 **NARUTO.U X HINATA.H**

 **RATING: T**

 **NOTE: AU, TYPO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Perubahan drastis, apa kau mempermainkanku? Jika memang benar, berarti kau dalam bahaya.**_

.

.

.

 **#Tamanbelakangsekolah**

Terlihat wanita berambut indigo dan bermata pucat itu membuntuti pria berambut kuning dari kejauhan. Orang yang pertama melihatnya pasti akan tau jika wanita berambut indigo ini menyukai pria berambut kuning itu.

"Hinata!" terdengar teriakan dari arah depan. Arah yang ia lihat dari tadi, arah dimana seorang pria berambut kuning yang ia buntuti. Ia bingung setengah mati. Ia bingung apa yang akan ia katakan pada pria berambut kuning didepannya yang sekarang tau ia membuntutinya sedari tadi. Padahal yang memanggil itu bukanlah pria berambut kuning itu, tapi melainkan wanita berambut pink sebahu yang berdiri tepat didepan pria berambut kuning itu. Pria berambut kuning yang tau ada Hinata di belakangnya langsung datang ke arah Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? apa kau membuntutiku lagi?" Hinata hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia terlalu gugup untuk mengatakan alasannya, lagi pula ia juga tidak mempunyai alasan apapun sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau buntuti seperti ini. Kau tau sendiri kan jika aku menyukai Sakura?" ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata hanya mampu menunduk sekarang ini. Gugupnya sudah hilang, ketakutan lah yang mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku tau jawaban mu sekarang ini. Aku harap kau tidak usah membuntutiku lagi," Hinata mengangguk mengerti kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan pria berambut kuning. Sakura yang melihat Hinata pergi langsung berlari ke arah pria berambut kuning tadi.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan jangan membuntutiku lagi. Apa aku salah?" Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto sekarang. Ya.. pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah Naruto.

"Kau salah besar. Baka," Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Sakura pergi langsung mengejarnya. Perlakuan yang terlihat jelas, wanita yang jelas-jelas menyukainya itu ia sia-siakan sedangkan wanita yang sudah jelas tidak terlihat suka dengannya malah ia sukai. Kesalahan besar.

Hinata sekarang ini masih berjalan dengan posisi menunduk. Ia sekarang mencoba untuk terlihat lebih tegar. Perlahan, Hinata mulai mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum dengan paksaan dan berjalan dengan santai seolah olah tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. Semakin ia mencoba untuk berjalan seperti biasa, semakin pula mata pucatnya itu berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perkataan Naruto tadi, secara tidak langsung ia di tolak dengan alasan yang sama. Hinata... untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba tersenyum tulus, tapi yang keluar hanyalah senyum getir dan beberapa tetesan air mata. Semakin lama.. air mata itu mengalir dengan deras. Hinata langsung berlari kencang menuju arah tangga ketika merasa air matanya sudah meluap. Ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang menuju atap sekolah untuk meluapkan semua keluh kesa yang ia hadapi sekarang. Jika atap ini bisa bicara sekarang, ia pasti akan berbicara dengan tulus tanpa rekayasa atau dilebih-lebihkan. Pada akhirnya sampailah juga Hinata di atas atap gedung SMA KONOHA. Seperti biasa, Hinata langsung terjongkok di atas atap dengan wajah menunduk. Ia menangis tanpa suara, hanya air matanya lah yang keluar dengan deras.

"Kenapa menangis?" suara bass tepat disampingnya. Hinata diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ceritalah padaku, bukankah kita ini teman sewaktu smp?" Hinata menengok keatas ketika pria disampinya berkata teman smp. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat gelap karena tertutupi bayangan, tapi perlahan terlihat wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucap Hinata tidak percaya. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit dan kemudian jongkok juga disamping Hinata.

"Aku baru lihat kau menangis hingga seperti ini. Katakan padaku siapa orang itu?" Hinata hanya diam tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tau Hinata tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya langsumg mengganti topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Ini. Aku tidak suka melihatnya," Sasuke memberikan sapu tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata pun menerimanya dengan perasaan yang masih bingung.

"Be-berapa lama kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia masih belum menghapus air matanya karena masih bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat disampingnya.

"Sekitar 2 tahun," ucap Sasuke singkat kemudian mengelap air mata Hinata dengan pelan, "Kau tidak tau jika aku teman satu sekolahmu?" Hinata hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan padanya.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku tau jika kau memang tidak tau," Sasuke perlahan menarik tangan Hinata agar bangun. Hinata hanya menurut, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Sasuke.

"Kau jangan menatapku begitu, kau tau jika aku masih menyukaimu kan?" Hinata mengangguk malu jika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

"Jangan menatapku lagi," Hinata mengangguk menurut. Kemudian ia perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata diam seketika, "Menjauh darimu," Hinata berjalan lagi ketika mengucapkan itu. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengikutinya dari belakang, Hinata yang tau Sasuke mengikutinyapun menengok ke arah belakang dan tersenyum.

"Kau masih mengingat cara bicaraku Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyuman yang lumayan lebar. Jarang-jarang pemuda Uchiha ini tersenyum lebar seperti itu.

"Iya jelas aku masih mengigatnya. Kau berkata itu selalu kebalikannya, harusnya kau rubah kebiasaan mu itu," Hinata tertawa lebar ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata tertawa tanpa sadar ia juga ikut tertawa. Pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan yang bisa membuat semua kaum wanita iri melihatnya karena Sasuke tertawa dengan puas hanya dengan Hinata. Tidak lupa mata onix nya itu juga tidak terlepas dari pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Tepat ketika mereka berdua turun, ada Sakura dan juga Naruto yang terdiam di tempat karena melihat adegan Sasuke dan Hinata yang cenderung akrab sekalih itu. Hinata dan Sasuke yang melihat mereka berdua juga berhenti tertawa, Sasuke yang tau permasalahannya pun menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat dan pergi melewati dua manusia yang terdiam ditempat. Hinata pun hanya mampu menuruti alur yang terjadi sekarang.

"Bukankah tadi itu Hinata dan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Sakura hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto yang sadar Sakura tidak bersuara perlahan mulai memerhatikan wajah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" Sakura menggeleng," Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak jadi ke atap sekarang, kita kekantin saja," Naruto menurut dan berjalan duluan. Sakura masih saja diam ditempat ketika Naruto sudah berjalan duluan, merasa tidak ada yang mengikutinya Naruto menengok kearah belakang, "Sakura-chan ayo! Aku sudah lapar," Sakura tersenyum dan berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Gomen. Aku yang traktir sekarang ini," ucap Sakura. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Suasana dikantin ini terlihat lebih ramai, dikantin rata-rata juga di dominasi oleh kaum wanita. Didominasi oleh wanita karena mereka penasaran siapa wanita yang didekati Sasuke sekarang. Hinata yang tidak nyaman jika semua orang menatapnya hanya bisa menunduk malu. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata malu langsung mengangkat wajah Hinata agar menatapnya.

"Makanlah dengan biasa. Tidak usah menunduk seperti itu, abaikan saja mereka. Anggap saja hanya kita berdua tidak ada makhluk lain," Hinata langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Haha.. Kenapa kau bisa bilang mereka makhluk lain. Memangnya kau pikir orang-orang itu alien apa?" ucap Hinata pelan masih dengan tawa. Sasuke juga ikut tertawa.

"Memang kenyataannya, ini kau makan yang banyak," Sasuke langsung menyuapkan beberapa salad kemulut Hinata. Hinata reflek memukul lengan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata. Semua orang yang melihatnya tambah kesal dengan Hinata karena mereka semakin dekat jika begitu. Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah berada dikantin langsung duduk disebelah meja Hinata Sasuke tanpa tau disebelahnya ada Hinata Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat duluan ke samping hanya bisa diam ditempat, jadi Hinata lah orang yang selama ini Sasuke sukai hinggah membuat Sakura ditolak untuk kesekian kalinya dan bisa tertawa puas seperti itu hanya dengan Hinata. Naruto yang mulai panas langsung bangun dari duduknya. Ia menimbang-nimbang ucapan Sasuke padanya waktu itu. Dengan hati yang setengah mantap itu, Naruto perlahan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata," Hinata langsung menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Sumpit yang ia pegang reflek langsung terjatuh kelantai. Ia hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Semua badannya pun mendadak lemas.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Ikut aku," Hinata masih diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Naruto itu. Dikepalanya sekarang ini hanya satu pikiran yaitu kenapa Naruto memanggillnya dan bilang ingin bicara sesuatu. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto padanya? Sasuke yang tau hal ini akan terjadi langsung menahan tangan Hinata agar tidak bangun, Naruto yang melihatnya langsung menarik tangan Hinata dengan kuat.

"Ikut aku," ucap Naruto dingin dan menariknya lebih kuat lagi dan pada akhirnya genggaman tangan Sasuke terlepas, Hinata hanya bisa menurut pada Naruto. Lagi juga ia masih syok dengan kejadian sekarang ini. Sakura yang sadar Naruto pergi meninggalkannya langsung bangkit mengejar Naruto, baru ada beberapa langkah ia melangkah Sasuke sudah menahannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi, kau jangan ikut campur kali ini," ucap Sasuke datar. Sakura pun menurut, mereka berdua hanya bisa memandang mereka dari belakang dan lama kelamaan mereka berdua hilang ketika belok kearah kanan.

Naruto berhenti dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Hinata ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan malas.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," Hinata hanya diam sambil tetap mendengarkan kelanjutan dari ucapan Naruto.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Naruto serius. Hinata langsung terduduk lemas di rerumputan setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. Ia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto barusan sedangkan Naruto yang panik langsung berjongkok didepan Hinata.

"Ka-kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto panik. Hinata hanya diam ketika ditanya. Matanya memandang ke arah depan dengan tatapan kosong, sepertinya pengakuan Naruto tadi cukup membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Hinata?! Hinata?!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata agar sadar. Setelah ditepuk beberapa kali oleh Naruto, baru Hinata kembali sadar lagi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Ha? a-aku?" tanya Hinata balik, Naruto mengangguk, "Iya kau kenapa tiba-tiba seperti tadi? Itu membuatku panik," Hinata tersenyum kaku setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Go-gomen. Aku hanya terkejut saja mendengar pertanyaan Naruto-san tadi," ucap Hinata malu-malu. Ia sekarang jadi malu jika mereka sedekat ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum sedikit dan bangkit kemudian duduk di bangku taman yang ada di sekitar mereka. Seharusnya sebagai laki-laki yang baik itu adalah membantu seorang wanita yang masih terduduk lemas dibawahnya, walaupun tidak suka setidaknya berbaik hatilah sedikit dengan wanita itu. Bukannya pergi duduk sendirian seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" tanya Naruto serius. Hinata pun mencoba menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Naruto yang serius itu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah aku sudah ditolak tadi?" tanya Hinata pelan. Ia sekarang mencoba berdiri walaupun dengkulnya itu masih terasa lemas.

"Apa menurutmu tadi aku menolak?" Hinata diam setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Aku bertanya padamu, bukan kah hal ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata menunduk dan tersenyum, senyum yang terlihat aneh yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

"Iya ini memang yang aku inginkan. Tapi tidak bisakah kau berbicara dengan ku dengan nada yang lembut sedikit?" tanya Hinata balik. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

"Menurutmu? Kau ingin aku berbicara lembut padamu? Aku akan lakukan itu jika kau menerima ku." Hinata diam tidak memberikan reaksi apapun setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Naruto yang penasaran dengan jawaban Hinata mulai berjalan ke arah Hinata dan tepat berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"Tatap aku. Iya atau tidak?" Hinata menurut dan menatap Naruto.

"Tidak," ucap Hinata dengan anggukan juga. Naruto langsung tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata, ia tertawa tanpa paksaan dan tanpa sadar juga.

"Maksud jawaban mu apa, kau bilang tidak tapi kepala mu mengangguk," wajah Hinata langsung memerah seketika. Ia malu setengah mati. Benar yang dikatakan Sasuke ia memang harus merubah kebiasaannya itu.

"Go-gomen. Itu sudah kebiasaan ku, jawaban ku i-iya," ucap Hinata gugup.

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto kemudian meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri ditempat.

"Na-Naruto-kun," teriak Hinata. Naruto pun menengok," A-apa kita berpacaran sekarang?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Naruto balik, "Menurutku iya," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu. "Yasudah itu jawabanya. Sampai jumpa," ucap Naruto dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

#TBC

Kritik dan saran ya minna-san :)


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DANGER (hhibin)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: AU, TYPO, ALUR KECEPETAN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya terimakasih yang udah review ya ...

#Haripertama

Keadaan Konohan High School saat ini lumayan sepi, ya karna memang jam sekarang ini baru menunjukan pukul 05.45. Jadi belum banyak yang sudah ada disekolah ini. Tapi perempuan bermata pucat ini, sudah datang dan duduk manis di bangku kelasnya. Sengaja memang ia datang jam segini, ia hanya merasa malu saja jika ia datang seperti jam biasa. Ia malu jika bertemu Naruto, ketika ia membicarakan Naruto lantas ia teringat kejadian kemarin siang di taman belakang sekolah. Ia jadi tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat ucapan Naruto itu padanya. Ia masih tidak menyangka, ia sekarang menjadi kekasih dari UZUMAKI NARUTO. Pria yang selalu ia idam-idamkan beberapa tahun terakhir. Senyuman masih saja mengembang diwajahnya, rona pipinya juga sangat terlihat sekalih. Untung saja sekarang ia hanya sendirian di dalam kelas ini, coba kalau ada orang lain di kelas ini? Sudah pasti ia akan ditertawakan karena senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu.

"Wahh tiba-tiba pipiku ini panas. Aku tidak boleh begini," ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri dan menepuk pipinya dengan pelan agar sadar.

 _Drrtt.._

1 pesan line masuk.

 _(Ohayoo)_

Hinata membungkam mulutnya tidak percaya. Naruto mengucapkan selamat pagi untuknya, sungguh ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya. Air matanya saja sudah mulai mengembang, ia masih saja menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan senang dan terharu.

 _Sreet.._

 _..._

Pintu ruangan kelasnya bergeser bertanda seseorang masuk kekelasnya. Dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya yang sedang menggenang, ia juga langsung sadar jika ia sekarang ini ada di dalam ruangan kelas bukan di kamarnya.

"Ohayoo, " sapa pria berambut merah dengan mata berwarna emerland itu.

"Ne. Ohayo Gaara-san," Hinata membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum kaku miliknya. Gaara yang bingung hanya mereka berdua dikelas langsung menghampiri Hinata setelah menaru tas pundaknya di tempat duduk biasanya itu.

"Hinata, jarang-jarang aku melihat kau datang pagi. Biasanya kan Ino yang selalu datang duluan," Hinata tersenyum kaku mendengar ucapan Gaara itu padanya. "Ah, benarkah?" Gaara mengangguk. "Aku ha-hanya ingin mencoba datang pertama itu bagaimana rasanya, dan ter-ternyata seperti ini rasanya," Hinata tersenyum kaku lagi seperti sebelumnya pada Gaara. Gaara yang tau alasan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berdua pun diam kembali karena memang tidak ada hal yang bisa dibahas lagi.

 _Sreett..._

Pintu kelas itu terbuka kembali. Ino, orang yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya pun datang. Ino yang jarang melihat pemandangan didepannya itu pun menatapnya dengan aneh. Ia hanya merasa aneh saja Gaara mau duduk di samping Hinata. Biasanya kan ia selalu tidak mau duduk ataupun berbicara dengan Hinata,tapi sekarang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Gaara berubah pada Hinata. Ino yang sangat ingin taupun berlari ke arah bangku Hinata dan duduk tepat di depan Hinata dan Gaara. "Hey kau Gaara. Ada apa kau tumben duduk disamping Hinata? Biasanya kau bicara saja tidak mau dengan Hinata. Dan kau Hinata, apa tidak merasa aneh jika Gaara berubah terhadap mu?" Gaara dan Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Ino yang ada benarnya itupun saling menatap satu sama lain. Gaara yang sadar duluan langsung tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ke Hinata ke Ino, "Kau selalu memperhatikan kami berdua ya Ino, buktinya kau tau dengan perubahan kami berdua," Ino lantas tertawa dengan keras ketika Gaara bicara seperti itu. "Haha iya memang aku memperhatikan semua orang yang berada disekelilingku. Ayolah Gaara apa alasannya kau berubah pada Hinata, aku sangat penasaran sekalih tau," Ino berucap dengan panjang lebar. Ia sangat ingin tau alasannya, lagipula Hinata juga sama penasarannya dengan perubahan drastis Gaara sekarang ini. "Ya baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu kalian," Ino dan Hinata langsung menyiapakan telingannya dengan sangat fokus. "Cepat katakanlah," Gaara pun mengambil nafas sebentar dan membuangnya perlahan," Baiklah, aku tidak boleh mendekati Hinata karna,,,"

 _Sreet..._

Pintu kelas mereka terbuka, mereka yang melihatnya langsung menatap pintu itu dan Ting... Munculah pemuda berambut pantat ayam muncul di depan pintu kelas mereka. "Gaara, ayo kita kekantin," Garaa langsung bangkit ketika mendengar ajakan Sasuke itu. Ino yang masih penasaran itupun langsung menarik baju Gaara, "Hey! kau itu belum menceritakannya lagi, lanjutkan dulu. Kami penasaran, iyakan Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk menandakan ia setuju dengan ucapan Ino barusan itu. Gaara terkekeh dan menunjuk Sasuke, "Dia yang menyuruhku, kalian sudah puas?" Ino langsung tercengan dan Hinata pun sama tercengangnya dengan ucapan Gaara itu. Sasuke yang menyuruhnya?

"Hey Hinata traktir kami berdua. Kau ada kabar baik kan kemarin?" ucapan Sasuke seketika membuat Hinata jadi tambah bingung dan kaku. Dipikirannya itu sekarang adalah, kenapa Sasuke tau apa yang terjadi kemarin? "Wah. Ayo Hinata traktir kami berdua," Gaara langsung menarik tangan Hinata untuk bangum dari duduknya itu. "Ino kami duluan," Ino mengangguk mengerti.

...

"Jadi Hinata menerimamu sekarang Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan apa yag dibicarkan Sakura padanya. "Kau senang kan aku sekarang berpacaran dengan Hinata? Jadinya tidak ada yang menganggu mu lagi kan?" Sakura tertawa senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, "Iya aku senang. Tapi kau jangan terpaksa melakukannya, jika ketahuan kau terpaksa melakukannya kau akan tanggung akibatnya. Ingat itu!"

Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan mengancam dari mulut Sakura itu, "Haahaha... Ceritanya kau ini mengancam Sakura-chan?" Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Naruto. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan memberi pelajaran pada Naruto kalo ia ketauan bermain-main pada Hinata. Lagipula ia juga sedih jika seorang wanita seperti dirinya itu dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Jadi benarkan kau sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Naruto Hinata, jawab aku. Aku kan sangat penasaran, iya kau juga samakan Sasuke?"

"Iya aku juga penasaran dengannya."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kaku mendengar pertanyaan dari kedua orang yang menghipitnya sekarang.

"Hey Hinata. Disana ada Naruto dan Sakura, kau makan dengan mereka saja sana, kan aku ingin melihat Naruto dengan mu Hinata," ucapan Gaara itu langsung membuat Hinata diam membeku ditempat. Sarapan pagi dengan Naruto?... OH MYMY ia tidak menyangka jika itu semua kan terjadi sekarang.

"Hey NARUTO! Boleh kami ikut gabung?"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Gaara dari jauh itu langsung mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke. Naruto tidak melihat disana juga ada Hinata yang berdiri tepat dibelang Gaara karena ia sudah sangat takut dan gugup. Gaara dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dan memegangi baju Gaara juga. Gaara yang aneh dengan sikap Hinata langsung menarik tangannya agar berjalan duluan didepan, tapi Hinata mundur lagi kebelakang. Gaara yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dilihat nya sekarang pun menarik tangn Hinata dan mendorong pundakanya agar berjalan duluan. Tapi Hinata tetap menahan dengan kakinya, nampaknya ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi ketempat Naruto.

"Hey Hey Hey, kita ja-jangan makan dengan mereka. Kita makan bertiga saja, aku yang bayar. Aku janji, tapi jangan makan dengan mereka oke oke."

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya dan terkekeh, "Hey Hinata soal traktiran tadi kami hanya bercanda, benarkan Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk setuju dengan yang diucapkan Gaara.

"Tenang lah," Sasuke langsung merangkul Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara, Gaara yang ditinggal pun hanya terkekeh lagi dengan perlakuan yang dilakukan Sasuke pada Hinata sekarang ini.

"Kalian dari tadi disini?"

Naruto langsung menengok kearah Sasuke, dan... TRENG. Wanita yang tidak ia ingin lihat malah sekarang ada didepannya, ditambah lagi tangan Sasuke merangkul Hinata. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, terlihatlah raut wajah kesal, emosi dan kecewa. Naruto yang menyadarinya pun bangun dari bangkunya dan menyingkirkan rangkula Sasuke pada Hinata itu.

"Wow wow wow.. kau cemburu Naruto?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi ejekan Gaara dan menarik Hinata agar duduk disampingnya. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa menahan malu, walaupun ia menahan malu tetap saja rona merah dipipinya itu sangat terlihat sekarang.

"Aku sudah kenyang, aku pergi dulu ya," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Baru ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan manusia ynag ada disini sekarang, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Kami baru tiba disini. Dan juga ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, duduklah lagi," Sakura pun menurut dan duduk lagi dibangkunya. Hinata yang tidak sadar dengan adegan didepannya hanya memikirkan soal perkataan Gaara yang bilang jika Naruto cemburu, Naruto cemburu dengan Sasuke. OMG, pikirannya sekarang sepertinya sudah dipenuhi dengan pria berambut blode. Ia juga tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku Sakura Haruno?" Sakura menganga. _Menjadi pacar Sasuke?_

 **TBC.**

 **RNR :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Danger (hhibin)**

 **Hinata.H X Naruto.U**

 **Genre: ?**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: Typo, Au, Eyd berantakan dan masih banyak kekurangannya lagi.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Suasana dikantin Sma Konoha mendadak menjadi sangat ramai dengan teriak-teriakan suara gadis yang mengatakan jangan-jangan, sedangkan para laki-lakinya bersorak-sorak terima terima. Akhirnya, saingan para laki-laki di Sma Konoha ini mendapatkan wanita yang diinginkan.

"Mau."

Satu kata yang menyebabkan teriakan histeris para gadis di kantin ini, pasalnya pangeran impian mereka berkurang satu dari 3 orang yang terdiri dari Sasuke Uchiha yang menempati urutan pertama, kedua sepupu dari Hinata yaitu Hyuga Neji dan yang ketiga ditempati oleh Sabaku Gaara. Itu adalah hasil voting disetiap kelas yang mengatakan jika mereka semua itu sangat tampan dibanding dengan para laki-laki yang ada disekolah ini. Itu yang membuat voting adalah, ketua panitia dari pensi. Ia melakukan itu untuk menentukan penjaga stand makanan utama di acara pensi sekolahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lagi juga, tanpa divoting pun hasilnya akan sama semuanya.

"Yes!" teriakan rata dari para laki-laki yang mendengar satu kata yang terucap dari mulut Sakura. Mereka sangat senang jika Sasuke memiliki pacar dan artinya lebih gampang untuk menembak para gadis disekolah ini karena patah hati dan pada akhirnya mereka diterima. Pikiran yang wajar bukan untuk para laki-laki disini?

Semua gadis yang ada dikantin berteriak histeris, berbeda sekalih dengan satu gadis yang tepat duduk disamping Naruto. Ia sama sekalih tidak berteriak ataupun mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia hanya terdiam dengan dunianya sendiri. Naruto, pria yang disatu sisi sangat senang dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dan juga banyak menderita akibat harus berkorban demi kebahagian gadis didepannya. Sasuke yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu pun langsung menengok dan memanggil Hinata.

"Hinata."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu senang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hinata," Sasuke memanggilnya lagi tapi tidak ada balasan lagi. Ia pun sekarang memegang pipi Hinata agar menengok ke arahnya, Hinata yang kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke pun kaget sekaligus pipinya memerah. Sakura yang melihat adegan seperti itu hanya bersikap biasa karena ia pikir pasti ia akan diperlakukan lebih dari itu oleh Sasuke mengingat ia adalah kekasihnya sedangkan Hinata hanya teman. Garis keras TEMAN!

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilanku tadi barusan, kau sedang memikirkan Naruto yang bilang dia cemburu?"

Pertanyaan yang tepat dan tambah membuat detak jantung Hinata tidak karuan karena ketahuan memikirkan hal itu. Hinata hanya diam tidak menjawab, ia hanya mencoba tersenyum kaku dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah.

"Pa-panas ya se-sekarang," Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan disambut tawa milik Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kami?" ucapan Sasuke langsung mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Hinata.

"Selamat untuk apa?"

Naruto yang tidak suka bertele-tele disini pun menjawabnya dengan singkat, "Mereka berpacaran."

Hinata yang mendapat jawaban dari Naruto pun tersenyum lebar, ia tanpa ragu menarik tangan Sakura dan Sasuke kemudian menyatukannya.

"Wah. Selamat ya, aku senang mendengar hal itu. Semoga kalian bahagia selalu."

"Iya terimakasih," ucap Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan. Hinata yang awalnya tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitar pun menengok, ia tidak menyangka banyak orang yang mengelilingi bangkunya. Apa ada hal yang terjadi di bangku kantin yang mereka duduki?

"Gaara-san, apa ada hal yang terjadi barusan disini?"

"Ada. Kau masa tidak tau?"

"Ah. Aku benar tidak tau, memangnya apa?"

Gaara langsung membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Hinata.

"Acara penembakan Sasuke untuk Sakura tadi."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Gaara barusan. Belum juga mereka makan, tiba-tiba bel sekolah pun berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa siswa yang masih berada di kantin harus segera pergi kekelasnya.

"Aku balik duluan. Hinata kau ingin balik kekelas bersama tidak?"

"I-" Naruto langsung memotong ucapan Hinata yang baru ingin mengatakan iya.

"Tidak. Dia bersama ku."

 _Blush._

Pipi Hinata memerah lagi akibat satu kalimat Naruto tersebut. Gaara yang mengerti pun pergi duluan kekelas.

"Yasudah kami balik kekelas dulu," Sasuke bangun dari bangkunya. Ia menarik dengan lembut tangan kekasihnya yang baru resmi beberapa menit yang lalu. Hinata dan Naruto pun mengangguk mengerti. Pasangan baru tersebut pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, tinggalah Hinata dan Naruto yang diam tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Aku ingin keperpustakaan dulu, kau duluan saja," Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam mematung tidak percaya. Naruto meninggalkannya tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Hinata?

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. Kenapa Naruto seperti tidak memperdulikannya? Hinata berusaha menghilangkan pikiran soal Naruto yang tidak memperdulikannya. Ia mencoba mengerti Naruto untuk sekarang ini.

"Mungkin memang benar ia sedang keperpustakaan, mungkin juga ia sedang terburu-buru mengambil buku atau kamus lainnya," Hinata masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Ia bangkit dari bangku kantin dan berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya.

Saat ia sedang berjalan santai, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Hinata pun menengok.

"Lariii!" teriak pria dengan gigi taringnya dan berlari diikuti seorang pria lagi yang menggunakan kacamata. Hinata yang masih belum paham maksud Kiba - pria dengan gigi taringnya- pun masih berjalan santai. Kiba menengok lagi, ia melihat Hinata lagi dan berteriak.

"PELAJARAN GAI SENSEIIIII!"

1..

2..

3..

Hinata langsung ikutan berlari juga ketika tau maksud Kiba dan Shino berlari. Ia pun berusaha mengejar dua teman sekelasnya, ia tidak mau dihukum hanya karena terlambat 1 menit seperti Tenten yang berada di kelas 11-2. Ia dipaksa lari mengitari lapangan sebanyak 5 putaran. Bayangkan lari di hari yang sudah mulai panas! Dengan susah payah, Hinata pada akhirnya bisa menyaingi Kiba dan Shino dalam berlari, sedikit lagi sampai di kelas tiba-tiba Hinata terjatuh akibat menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

 _Brak._

Shino dan Kiba yang sadar Hinata terjatuh pun menolongnya, posisi Hinata sekarang ini ia tepat sekalih terjatuh di depan kelas Sakura dan Naruto yaitu kelas 11-3. Dan pintu kelasnya pun masih terbuka dan belum ada yang mengajar. Hinata yang masih terfokus dengan pemandangan didepannya pun hanya bisa meringis. Naruto padahal jelas-jelas melihatnya terjatuh, tapi kenapa hanya diam melihat tidak membantunya? dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah ia lebih memilih membantu Sakura mengangkat buku yang diambil dari lemari kelasnya.

"Hinata ayo cepat!" ucapan Kiba barusan pun menyadarkannya.

"Ah, maaf." Hinata berusaha bangun, tapi kakinya berdarah dan sedikit nyeri.

Shino yang melihat Gai-sensei sudah ada dibelakangnya pun panik.

"Kiba angkat saja dia. Gai-sensei sudah ada di kelas 11-5."

"Benarkah?" Kiba pun menengok kebelakang dan benar Gai-sensei sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Cepat bantu aku Shino!"

Shino pun menurut. Ia membantu Hinata berdiri dan menaruhnya pas di punggung Kiba. Hinata hanya pasrah ketika diangkat Kiba dan Shino, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jelas apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

TBC.


End file.
